Bad boys
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Story is based off the song from the TV show and will include the lyrics. Tori meets a new student at HA named Derek. Derek tells Tori about his bad boy past and that he's changed. Tori believes him, but what happens when she finds he's decieving her? K-plus for mild suggestive lyrics. TorixOC
1. Tori meets Derek

**My second Victorious fanfic which I got the idea for while listening to the song on the way home from school one day. There's a new boy at Hollywood Arts named Derek "dangerous" Walker. Tori found herself extremely attracted to Derek but soon finds out why "dangerous" is part of his name. Can Tori find a way out of the relationship or will Derek turn her to the dark side? K+ for mild suggestive lyrics.**

There's a new guy at Hollywood Arts named Derek Walker and just like Beck he has a talent with acting. He's up on stage along with Tori and they're acting out the role of a couple. The girl has been having doubts about the relationship and wants out. After Tori and Derek finish the script the class applauds and Tori and Derek sit next to each other in the front of the room as Sikowitz goes back to the front of the room.

Sikowitz says "Well, Derek you most certainly do have a talent for acting."

Derek looks a little sad as he says "Thanks there's actually truth to that."

Tori asks "Wow, that's really happened before?"

Derek sighs and says "Yeah. Some of my ex-girlfriends found out that I wasn't as I seemed and left me. I knew I had to change if I ever wanted to get back to it again."

Tori falls for not knowing he was still acting and she said "Well, I'm sure you'll find a girl eventually that will stick with you."

Derek smiles and says "Thanks that makes me feel better."

The bell rings and all the students get ready to go to their next class. Tori walks with Derek and talks with him a bit.

Tori asks "So what were you like before?"

Derek says "I was the kind of guy every girl's dad hated but the girl couldn't resist."

Tori said "That sounds a lot like the way to describe a bad boy."

Derek says "Yeah that's exactly what I was."

Tori smiles and says kindly "It's great that you've changed."

Derek looks sad again and says "Yeah, that's not how most girls feel. When they find out who was I before even though I tell them I've changed they always run from me or bail on me."

Tori now looks sad feeling sorry for Derek, again not knowing he's lying.

Derek says "You probably don't want anything to do with me now I'm sure."

He turns and begins walking away.

Tori reached her hand to his arm and said "Derek, wait. I trust you and I believe that you've changed. Please don't assume I'll shut you out the way those other girl's had. I'm nowhere near that shallow."

Derek smiled and he was happy that Tori actually believes him.

In his head he thought "Wow, this girl's so gullible and naive," what he said aloud to Tori was "That means a lot to me. You're a wonderful girl."

Tori smiles and blushes a bit as she says "Aw thanks that's so nice."

Derek says "We might've just met but I'm already thinking to myself 'I've found that one girl I've been hopelessly trying to find since forever and a day ago.' That's just how amazing you are and that's just the way to describe my feelings for you."

Tori blushes even more and smiles even wider as she now giggles nervously.

Derek suddenly begins stroking Tori's hair and he says "What an amazing girl just so adorable and sweet."

Tori says "Okay now you're just trying to flirt."

Derek says "Oh sorry, I'm coming on too strong. That's one of the issues I had before is I was such a flirt and my girlfriend would normally dump me because she suspected I was cheating."

Tori says "It's okay I'm sure you'll find ways of controlling it."

Derek says "Thanks you're so sweet."

Tori says "I'm sure you are, too."

Derek thinks to himself "Oh you have no idea what I really am," he says to Tori "Thanks."

Tori says "No problem. If you need any help getting around the school let me know and I can help you find your way around."

Derek says "I'll do that."

Tori and Derek head off in separate directions to go to their classes and Tori is just in awe with the way Derek is. She also can't help but realize some things about him that are just a little off. She overlooks the negative details she thought of his personality. She has no idea what she'd just done or what she was going to be getting herself into.

**Tori meets a student at Hollywood Arts named Derek. Derek confesses to Tori that he used to be a bad boy and that his girlfriend's would leave him because of it. Tori believes that Derek has changed though and isn't the bad boy type anymore and she feels sorry for him but still tries to make him feel good about himself. What is Tori getting herself into?**


	2. Tori finds out just who Derek is

**In this chapter Tori decides to ask Derek out on a date and he accepts. What will Tori learn about Derek on the date?**

It's been almost a month since Derek came to Hollywood Arts and Tori is very attracted to him. She decides to ask him out on a date with her that weekend.

Tori goes up to Derek at his locker and asks "Would you like to go to Nozu with me Friday night?"

Derek asks "You mean like a date?"

Tori blushes and looks at the ground as she says shyly "Yeah exactly that."

Derek says "Sounds cool. Can't wait."

Tori says "Awesome!"

**That Friday**

It's about 6:00 PM and Tori is getting ready for her date with Derek. She's so excited and a little nervous because she still didn't know Derek very well. She didn't care though because she knew something about him most people probably didn't. The doorbell rings and Tori answers to see Derek wearing a leather jacket, leather boots, and tight fitting black jeans.

Tori says "Wow that looks awesome."

Derek says to her "So do you. Let's get going."

**At Nozu**

Derek says "Wow this place is cool!"

Tori says "And the sushi here is wonderful."

Derek says "Well, you're wonderful so anything you like is most likely wonderful as well."

Tori blushes and says "Stop embarrassing me!"

**After dinner**

Derek says "That sushi was amazing."

Tori says "Yeah it sure is."

The waiter came out with the check and Tori looked at it before Derek snatched it from her.

Tori asks "Uh, Derek, why'd you take that from me?"

Derek says "Come on, babe, we don't really need to pay."

Tori says a little angry "Uh, yeah, actually we do."

Derek begins to stroke Tori's hair just as he had at school a while back and says "Babe, come on I was only joking."

Tori says "Well don't joke like that."

Derek scoffs and says "Whatever you're not the boss of me."

Tori begins to have second thoughts about going out with Derek but doesn't talk to him about it, no actually she doesn't talk to him about anything the rest of the way back to her place. When Tori got home she went into her room and began writing a song about Derek. The full moon jam was coming up at school so she wrote a song titled bad boys for her to perform that expressed her feelings about the troubles between the two of them.

**Tori has only gone on one date with Derek, but she already feels she's made a mistake. Can she fix it before she gets too involved?**


	3. Tori does what she has to

**Final chapter sorry if the story seems too short or if it seems the story moved too quickly. Tori sings her song about Derek during the full moon jam. This chapter will include the lyrics to the song bad boys by Victoria Justice. I got the lyrics off a to z lyrics. There's a certain line from the song I consider suggestive and I will bold that part to separate it so you can see which part it is.**

Tori is backstage getting herself ready to perform her song. She hopes that the song she wrote will help her to express her concerns and help her to realize Derek just isn't the guy for her. She takes a deep breath and heads out on the stage as her name is announced. Once she's out on stage she focuses all her attention on Derek as she sings the song.

**Bad boys**

All the rules you break make me wanna but I can't escape all the thing you say most of them are lies but I'm listening (la, la, la, la la la, la, la, la) that's my heart talking to my head, head, talking to my head (la, la, la, la la la, la, la, la) that's my heart talking to my head, head saying that

You're a bad boy I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time you're a bad boy baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit out alive if I could help myself you know I would why do the bad boys always look so good?

Baby, when you smile I can see the trouble that's in your eyes **when you touch me there I know for certain that I'm losing all control oh o—o—oh no, no **(la, la, la, la la la, la, la, la) that's my heart talking to my head, head talking to my head (la, la, la, la la la, la, la, la) that's my heart talking to my head, head saying that

You're a bad boy I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time you're a bad boy baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive if I could help myself you know I would why do the bad boys always look so good?

I gotta let you go I gotta let you go, go, go, oh I gotta let you go I gotta let go 'cause

You're a bad boy I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time you're a bad boy baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive if I could help myself you know I would why do the bad boys always look so good?

La, la, la, la, la that's my heart saying that

**End of bad boys**

At the end of Tori's performance everyone stood up and applauded even Derek. After the full moon jam got done Tori went to talk to Derek.

She finds him out by his car and she asks "Did you enjoy it?"

Derek says "Yeah I did, especially you that song you sang was amazing, babe."

Tori felt uncomfortable as Derek attempted to kiss her so she gently pushed him back.

Derek asks "What's wrong, babe?"

Tori says "Derek, this isn't working. You told me you had changed your bad boy ways, but when we were at Nozu on our date, it just didn't seem to me like you'd really changed that much. I'm sorry, but I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Derek says "I can't believe you couldn't see it when we first met. I've always been a bad boy and I always will be one."

Tori says "Maybe eventually you'll meet a girl who likes the bad boy type and has support from her friends and family. I'm just not that girl, I'm sorry."

Derek says "It's cool."

Tori says "Thanks so much for understanding."

Derek says "No problem. And by the way I really loved your song."

Tori says "That's because it was all about you."

Derek says "I'll see you around."

Tori says "Yeah see you around."

Derek got in his car and drove off as Tori walked around the campus of Hollywood Arts singing bad boys to herself quietly.

**Hope you enjoyed my short story. By the way the ending was a reference to the last episode of Sonny with a chance. SPOILER ALERT! The last episode was titled new girl and Sonny wrote a song about Chad after their break-up from Sonny with a choice titled what to do. After Sonny won thirty dollars for performing that song in front of a crowd she bumped into Chad the next day at Condor studios where they both work. They talked for a while and then Chad said "Well I guess I'll see you around." Sonny said "Yeah I'll see you around, Chad." After Chad walked away Sonny walked around the Condor studios hall singing what to do silently to herself. Okay, sorry that last part was WAY off topic from the story I just wanted to let you know where I got the idea for the ending of the story from. **


End file.
